


The Weight Of The Galaxy

by XProSkeith



Series: The Commander McCall Saga [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Mass Effect - Freeform, Mass Effect AU, ProScott, Sciles, Scott McCall As Primary, WIP, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XProSkeith/pseuds/XProSkeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2183, humans are relatively new to the galactic community. Commander Scott McCall joins the crew of the Alliance's new prototype ship, the Normandy, for its maiden voyage. It was supposed to be a simple shakedown mission; however, it was anything but. Scott begins to uncover a sinister plot including the betrayal of one of the Council's most trusted servants, but no one believes him. As things unravel, the situation becomes more and more dire. Scott quickly builds a strong and diverse team in an effort to stop the plot. Now, the fate of the entire galaxy rests upon his shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Normandy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP that will likely take a long time to finish as I plan to cover all 3 games (in 3 separate fics). Sciles will always be the romance. I will add more characters to the tags as they appear in chapters. This fic will also feature characters from Mass Effect who do not have Teen Wolf stand ins/Teen Wolf character assignments. I am trying my best to write this fic so that even those who have not played the games can enjoy it. However, in the event my writing falls short, Here are some helpful links:
> 
> [Mass Effect Characters (pictures and info)](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Characters/Mass_Effect)  
> [SSV Normandy (picture and info)](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/SSV_Normandy)  
> [Mass Relays (pictures and info)](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Mass_Relay)  
> [Omnitools (pictures and info)](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Omni-tools)  
> [Biotics](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Biotics)
> 
> If you have any worries or concerns about Stiles being Kaidan in this story, just stay tuned. I promise it will be done well. I know a few people have reservations about this, but just trust me. It's gonna be good!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I love this game and this show and I think they will make a wonderful AU. You can find me on tumblr [here](http://xproskeith.tumblr.com).

In 2148, humans discovered ruins and artifacts of an ancient and extinct alien race known as the Protheans on Mars. The knowledge contained in those ruins revealed the secrets of mass effect physics and element zero to mankind. This enabled mankind to unlock faster than light (FTL) travel by generating mass effect fields which temporarily decrease the mass anything within the field, allowing them to explore farther than they had ever been. Humans also discovered that, with the help of implants, it was possible for individuals to biologically create and manipulate mass effect fields, allowing them to create barriers, move objects, rend objects, modify gravity and mass, and numerous other abilities. These individuals and their skills came to be known as biotics.

 Through the use of FTL travel, humans were able to travel beyond Pluto in a very short time. It was here that they discovered that Churon, one of Pluto’s moons, was actually a massive object encased in ice. Upon removing the ice, the object moved to a fixed point at the edge of the solar system beyond pluto and activated itself. Mankind learned that this was a mass relay, part of a galaxy wide network of relays that allowed instantaneous travel to other systems in the galaxy that would normally take decades or centuries by FTL travel. Thus mankind encountered numerous alien races and made its entrance into the galactic community, though not everything went smoothly.

 Thirty-five years later, in 2183, the Alliance Navy, Earth’s spacefaring military, is about to unveil a new type of ship. Who knows what awaits the ship and its crew as it embarks on its maiden voyage.

* * *

Commander Scott McCall walked across the combat information center floor. It was the hub of activity on the SSV Normandy SR-1, a new type of stealth frigate for the Alliance. There were computer stations along the walls, each manned by a crew member monitoring data flow across the screen. In the middle was an enormous hologram map of the galaxy, It was surrounded by one long console with an elevated observation point for the commanding officer of the ship to stand and issue commands while overlooking all of the data at once. Scott looked up as a voice came over the intercom.

 “Alright, everyone, get ready,” said the voice. “We’re leaving Earth’s orbit now. Prepare for FTL jump.”

 Scott recognized the voice. It was Jeff Moreau, the pilot of the normandy, although he preferred to be called Joker. Scott looked out the window and watched as the ship quietly pulled away from earth. He felt the vibrations of the mass effect engines coming online before he heard their hum. In an instant, the Normandy was hurtling through space. He wasn’t new to this, but it still impressed Scott every time. Besides, the Normandy seemed to be faster than any other ship he’d served on.

 Scott made his way to the bridge. When he arrived, he found Joker at the helm with a turian and a human on either side of him. Scott recognized the human. He was Lieutenant Stiles Stilinski. They’d worked together before in the past, though never extensively. Scott liked him and was glad to have another chance to work with him and get to know him better.

 Scott also recognized the turian. He was Nihlus, a Spectre (Special Tactics and Reconnaissance) for the Council that governed the galactic community. They operated outside of the normal rules, regulations, and laws of the council and had special authority throughout the galaxy. The council had assigned him to the ship to assess Scott’s worthiness as a candidate to be the first human Spectre although Scott had no idea how he would do this on a mission that was meant to just be a shakedown for the Normandy.

 “I’m impressed,” said Nihlus to Joker. “This ship moves quickly and quietly. And you handle it well. You’re a fine pilot.”

 Without waiting for a response, Nihlus turned to leave the bridge. He nodded at Scott as he left. Scott got the feeling Nihlus might actually be a good guy. He would be fair in his assessment of Scott.

 “I don’t like him,” said Joker flatly.

 “The man just gave you a compliment and you don’t like him?” asked Stiles.

 “He’s a Spectre!” spat Joker. “They always cause more trouble than they’re worth.”

 “You do realize they’re considering me to be a Spectre, right, Joker?” asked Scott, cocking an eyebrow at him.

 “Not you, commander!” said Joker, hurriedly trying to recover. “You’d be fine as a Spectre! The rest of them? Not so much.”

 “Uh huh,” said Scott, not convinced.

 Stiles laughed and Joker grumbled under his breath as he tapped some controls. In front of them was the mass relay. The Normandy was absolutely dwarfed by it. Joker started to bring the Normandy closer to the relay.

 “Engaging the mass relay,” said Joker, pulling the Normandy alongside the mass relay as the relay turned to face the desired direction. “Initiating jump in 3… 2… 1… Initiating.”

The core of the mass relay began to spin faster and glow a brighter blue than normal. As Joker input the final command, the mass relay shot a bolt of energy that connected with the Normandy as it flew past the mass relay.

The effect was immediate. Space around them blurred for an instant. The next moment, the Normandy was in a new system, next to a different mass relay. Captain Anderson’s voice came over the intercom.

“Joker, what’s our status?” asked Anderson.

“We just cleared the mass relay,” replied Joker. “I’ve set a course for Eden Prime. We should be there soon.”

“Sounds good. Commander McCall, please join me and Nihlus in the comm room,” said Anderson.

“Yes, sir,” replied Scott.

“Good luck, commander,” said Joker as Scott turned to leave the bridge.

Scott made his way to the elevator and down to the comm room. The ship’s doctor was waiting for him in front of the door to the comm room.

“Ah, Commander, there you are,” said the doctor.

“Dr. Melissa Delgado, right?” asked Scott pleasantly.

“Indeed I am,” replied Melissa, smiling at the fact the Commander knew her name already.

“Is there something I can do for you? Captain Anderson called for me.”

“Don’t worry, I just wanted to take a minute to introduce myself before things really got underway. I look forward to working with you and Captain Anderson.”

“Thank you, doctor. I’ve heard you’re one of the best, so the crew is lucky to have you.”

“Oh, you flatter me, Commander. But I must admit I am good. But I shouldn’t hold you up in longer. Go on. See what Anderson needs.”

Without another word, Melissa turned on her heel and strode back towards the medical bay. Scott liked her. She seemed like the perfect doctor for a military vessel. He stepped into the comm room where Captain Anderson and Nihlus were waiting for him.

“Ah, Commander,” said Nihlus. “I was hoping we would get the chance to talk before the mission, but it doesn’t seem like that will be possible.”

“Perhaps we should tell McCall what exactly is going on,” suggested Anderson.

“I take it this isn’t a routine shakedown mission like we were told,” said Scott. “I’d kind of figured as much.”

“Oh? Insightful and a good thinker,” admired Nihlus. “Those are things we look for in a Spectre. But Captain Anderson is right. We should explain what we’re really doing on Eden Prime.”

“The science team on Eden Prime uncovered a Prothean artifact,” explained Anderson. “We are to retrieve it and bring it back to the Citadel for further study. I believe it’s obvious why this mission was kept under wraps.”

“Yeah, I can see why,” agreed Scott. “We wouldn’t want to attract unwanted attention.”

“Exactly,” said Nihlus. “We should hurry and retrieve the artifact so-”

“Sorry to interrupt, Captain!” shouted Joker over the intercom. “But we’ve got a serious problem!”

“What is it?” asked Anderson.

“Patching the visual through,” said Joker.

Video footage of the colony on Eden Prime began to play on the comm room screen. There were fires and explosions everywhere as marines fired off countless rounds. Their enemies appeared to be humanoid-esque robots. Scott recognized them as the Geth, a race of synthetics created by the Quarians that gained sentience and rebelled against the Quarians. It had been decades since anyone had seen the Geth outside of the Quarian homeworld. Suddenly, an enormous ship that almost resembled a hand began to descend from the sky. Scott had never seen or heard of a ship that massive before. It dwarfed everything. As it descended, the video feed abruptly cut off.

“This mission just got a hell of a lot more complicated,” said Anderson.

“I’ll say,” said Scott. “I’ll get my team together immediately.”

Anderson nodded and Scott ran out of the comm room to gather his squad and prepare for a fight.


	2. Prologue: Eden Prime

Commander McCall, Lieutenant Stilinski, and Corporal Jenkins, another marine assigned to the Normandy for away missions, suited up with battle armor and guns in the cargo bay. Nihlus and Anderson joined them next to the shuttle.

“Nihlus will be going on ahead to scout the area,” explained Anderson. “McCall, you and your team will be dropped further back to clear out any geth on the way and help the colonists, but your top priority is securing that artifact. We can’t allow it to be taken.”

“Understood, sir,” replied Scott.

“You’ll rendezvous with me when you reach the colony,” added Nihlus as the cargo bay door began to open. “But for now, I’ll take my leave. See you soon, Commander.”

Nihlus climbed into a smaller shuttle, the door closing behind him. A moment later, the shuttle lifted off the floor of the cargo bay. When the doors had finished opening, the shuttle hurtled through them, heading for the colony.

“We’re closing in on your drop zone, Commander,” came Joker’s voice over the intercom. “Get ready!”

Scott and his team climbed into the shuttle and prepared to launch. At Joker’s signal, they launched the shuttle out of the Normandy, heading for the drop zone.

* * *

Scott effortlessly landed the shuttle at their drop point and they climbed out. They were in a lush, but rocky and mountainous area. Stiles and Jenkins did a quick perimeter check.

“Perimeter secure, Commander,” said Stiles.

“Good,” said Scott with a nod. “Let’s get moving then.”

The team took off down the declined path towards the colony. They could hear gunfire, shouts, and screams in the distance. They picked up their pace.

As they turned a corner, five combat drones flew at them.

“Take cover!” shouted Scott.

Scott and Stiles dove behind nearby rocks just in time to avoid gunfire from the drones. Jenkins, however, was not so lucky. He had not reacted fast enough and took five shots to the chest, burning straight through his armor and through him. He was dead in an instant.

“Jenkins!” shouted Stiles, sounding distraught as a mass effect field covered his body.

Stiles popped up from cover and launched a reave attack at the nearest drown, ripping it to shreds. Scott followed suit, his own body becoming encased in a mass effect field as he created a singularity, warping the gravity around the drones and pulling them together.

Stiles followed up Scott’s attack by activating him omnitool. An orange hologram appeared over his left arm. He tapped a button on it and extended his towards the dornes trapped in Scott’s singularity. A large pulse of electricity fired from the omnitool, coursing through the drones and causing them to short circuit and burn out. They fell lifelessly to the ground as Scott’s singularity faded.

Scott and Stiles approached Jenkins’ body. Stiles kneeled beside it.

“Did you know him well?” asked Scott.

“Not well, but we served together for a while,” answered Stiles, sounding a bit shaken. “I’ve never lost someone in combat before.”

Scott kneeled next to Stiles, placing his hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

“It’s never easy, Stiles. Even after seeing it a lot,” said Scott. “But you have to keep going. For them and yourself.”

“Thanks, Commander,” said Stiles. “You’re right. We have to keep going. We have to find that Beacon.”

“Right, so let’s get moving.”

The two of them charged towards the colony.

As they reached the edge of the colony, they saw a female soldier fleeing two geth troopers. She turns to fire at them, but takes a direct hit. Fortunately, her kinetic barriers hold, deflecting the bullet. She fired on them with assault rifle, taking them out. Scott and Stiles approached her as she turned to point her gun at them.

“Woah!” said Scott, raising his hands up. “I’m Commander McCall, Alliance Navy. We were sent to help.”

“Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams,” said the woman, putting away her gun. “Glad to have your help, sir.”

“We’re also here to retrieve the Prothean artifact,” added Stiles. “Know anything about that?”

“Yeah, we were guarding it before the geth attacked,” said Ashley. “The dig site is just up ahead. I can take you to it.”

“Sounds good. Let’s go,” said Scott.

The three set off for the dig site with Ashley taking point. As they rounded the corner, they stopped to stare in shock at a baroque scene before them.

Several giant metal spikes each supported by three legs lined the path before them. What looked like colonists were impaled upon them; however, their bodies were blackened and covered in blue lights and their eyes were white. Stiles approached the closest one and scanned it with his omnitool, examining the readout it gave him.

“They’re… synthetic?” said Stiles as if he was uncertain of what his omnitool told him.

“You don’t sound certain,” said Scott.

“That’s because I’m not,” responded Stiles, tapping a few buttons on his omnitool. “These readings are odd. It’s reading as synthetic, but there’s trace of organic, too. I don’t get it.”

“What if it’s because it is both?” suggested Scott, things clicking in his head.

“What’re you saying, Commander?” asked Ashley.

“These husks were colonists. They were human,” explained Scott. “These spikes turned them into this.”

“How is that even possible?” asked Stiles.

“I don’t know,” replied Scott, shaking his head. “But it’s the truth. And if the geth are deploying these all over…”

“We should hurry,” said Stiles, finishing where Scott trailed off.

Scott nodded and they resumed their trek to the dig site. When they arrived, Ashley looked confused and began frantically searching the area.

“It’s not here!” exclaimed Ashley.

“The artifact?” asked Scott.

“Yes! It was secured her for pick up before the geth attacked.,” said Ashley.

“The geth must have taken it or someone moved it to protect it,” suggested Stiles.

“That seems likely,” agreed Scott. “We should meet up with Nihlus and figure out where to go from there.”

“Right, let’s go,” said Stiles with a nod.

* * *

Nihlus had made it to the spaceport of the colony already. So far all he had found were geth. Any colonists he’d found were dead. He noticed movement and drew his gun before turning the corner. He lowered his gun when he realized who it was.

“Deucalion?” asked Nihlus. “What the hell are you doing here?”

The fellow turian Spectre smiled at Nihlus and said, “The Council sent me. They thought you might need some help.”

“The geth were certainly unexpected. They made this a lot more complicated,” admitted Nihlus.

“So they have,” said Deucalion, walking past Nihlus, stopping just behind him. “But don’t worry. I’ve got it under control.”

Deucalion turned to face the back of Nihlus’ head and raised his pistol. He fired a single shot at point blank range. Nihlus dropped dead immediately as Deucalion calmly walked away, holstering his pistol.

* * *

Scott and the others heard a gunshot ring out across the empty area. They picked up their pace, running up the ramps to the spaceport. As they rounded a corner, they found Nihlus’ body. Scott moved to examine it closer.

“We’ve got movement!” shouted Ashley, raising her rifle.

Scott and Stiles raised there’s as well. A man stepped out from behind the boxes, hands raised.

“Wait! Don’t shoot me! I’m human!” he shouted in a panic. “I’m just one of the dock workers.”

“Did you see what happened here?” asked Scott, lowering his weapon and motioning for the others to do the same.

“Yes! There was another turian,” explained the man. “That one called him Deucalion. He seemed to know Deucalion and relaxed around him. Then Deucalion shot him.”

“What about the prothean artifact?” asked Scott.

“The prothean beacon? It’s on the other platform,” said the man. “That’s what the other turian was headed.”

“We can’t let him reach it first,” said Stiles.

“Then we better get going,” said Scott, turning to address the man now. “You should get out of here.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice!” said the man before running off.

Scott and his team headed towards the platform as fast as they could, taking out numerous geth along the way.

* * *

Deucalion stood before the prothean beacon, a thin rectangular construct with rounded edges. An aura of swirling green energy surrounded it. He turned to face a nearby geth.

“Set the charges. Destroy the entire colony. Leave no evidence that we were ever here,” ordered Deucalion.

The geth nodded and took its leave to execute Deucalion’s orders. Deucalion returned his attention to the beacon and reached out his hand towards it.

* * *

Scott’s team was almost to the platform when they saw a geth stand up from doing something.

“It’s setting explosive charges!” shouted Stiles.

“Take it out and then we’ll deactivate it,” ordered Scott.

The trio took the single geth out quickly. Scott ran to the charge and began to disarm it. It didn’t take him too long. Fortunately, it was a simple mechanism.

“Commander, I’m picking up five more charges,” reported Stiles, tapping away at his omnitool. “I’ve got their coordinates, but we only have five minutes til they go off.”

“Let’s hurry then,” said Scott.

They split up to cover the charges faster. They encountered some geth along the way, but nothing too severe. With the charges disarmed, they regrouped and made their way to the prothean beacon.

A loud noise from above dres their attention. They watched as the giant ship that had descended on the colony in the video rose into the sky as the other geth ships followed it. Scott assumed they were only leaving because they thought the colony would be destroyed.

“Normandy, this is McCall. The beacon is secure,” said Scott over his comm. “Sending you our coordinates for extraction.”

“Amazing,” said Stiles in awe as he looked at the beacon. “Actual working prothean technology!”

“It wasn’t doing this before,” said Ashley. “Something must have activated it.”

Stiles walked slowly towards it as Ashley turned around. As he did, the energy around the beacon pulsed and began to pull Stiles towards it. Scott noticed and ran towards Stiles, wrapping his arms around him. In spite of his best efforts, the beacon was still pulling them in. Scott turned and heaved Stiles behind him. The beacon pulled Scott up into the air to hover in front of it.

“Scott!” shouted Stiles as he tried to run towards him.

“No!” said Ashley, restraining Stiles. “It’s too dangerous to touch him right now. Wait.”

Horrific images flashed through Scott’s mind. Burning cities. Armies fighting each other. Monstrous ships like the one they had seen on Eden Prime. But there were so many. They were countless. The images flashed through his mind like fragments being thrown at him. Suddenly, the beacon released him with a blast of energy as it shattered. Scott went flying backwards. Stiles quickly caught Scott in his arms, cushioning his fall. Scott’s consciousness faded as he heard Stiles shouting his name.

* * *

An elder asari matriarch approached Deucalion on the bridge of his ship. Her deep blue skin seemed even darker in complexion in the dim lighting of the ship.

“We’ve identified the ship that landed on the colony,” she said. “It was the Normandy, a human Alliance vessel under the command of Captain Anderson. They managed to save the colony.”

“And the beacon?” inquired Deucalion.

“One of the humans may have used it,” replied the asari calmly.

Deucalion let out a shout of rage, flinging a nearby object at the wall.

“This human must be eliminated,” said Deucalion menacingly.

Scott’s eyes fluttered. His vision was blurry, but it began to clear.

“Dr. Delgado!” shouted Stiles excitedly. “I think he’s waking up!”

Melissa walked over to Scott. Stiles was standing at Scott’s side.

“You had us worried their, McCall,” she said warmly. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay,” lied Scott. “What happened?”

“I’m not sure, but it knocked you out for fifteen hours,” answered Melissa.

“It was my fault,” said Stiles, looking down at the ground. “I must have activated a security field when I approached it.”

“You had no way of knowing that would happen, Stiles,” said Scott, smiling warmly at him. “You did just fine.”

“Well, the beacon’s been destroyed now,” said Stiles. “System overload maybe? Who knows. Ashley and I had to carry you back.”

“Thanks, Stiles,” said Scott. “So, doctor, what’s the damage?”

“Physically, you’re fine,” answered Melissa. “But I did detect abnormal beta waves and intense REM. Like you were dreaming.”

“I saw something,” said Scott. “I’m not sure what. A vision maybe? It was terrible and fragmented. It doesn’t really make sense.”

“It’s fine Scott,” said Stiles, placing a hand on Scott’s shoulder. “Just get some rest.”

Captain Anderson walked in at that moment.

“Commander, I need to speak with you in private,” said Anderson.

Melissa and Stiles nodded before making a hasty exit. Anderson sighed.

“I won’t lie, McCall. It looks bad,” began Anderson. “Nihlus was killed. The beacon is destroyed. The geth are back. The Council will want answers.”

“I understand, sir,” nodded Scott. “I’ll give them exactly what happened.”

“I’ll stand behind you and your report, but what really worries me is Deucalion, He’s one of the best Spectres, but if he’s working with the geth, he’s gone rogue. A rogue Spectre is trouble. Especially one who hates humans. Did you see anything that might give us a clue?”

“A vision. I saw synthetics, maybe the geth, slaughtering people. It was horrible.”

“We need to report this to the council.”

“They’ll think I’m crazy.”

“We don’t know what was in that Beacon. Whatever it was, Deucalion has it now. But he’s a Spectre. That’s why we need the Council on our side.”

“Yes, sir.”

“We should be arriving soon. Tell Joker to bring us in to dock.”

Scott nodded as Anderson left the room. Scott made his way back to the bridge.

 


	3. The Citadel and The Council

As Scott entered the bridge, the Citadel came into full view through the windows. The citadel was an immense space station located in a remote nebula with its own mass relay. It was comprised of five flat arms connected to a central ring. The arms all extended in the same direction away from the central ring.

The Citadel was the hub of the galactic community and the seat of the galactic government. Embassies for every race, the stock market, banks, businesses, houses, apartments, and much more existed within the Citadel.

“The Captain wants you to bring us in to dock,” said Scott.

“Yeah, I kind of figured that,” replied Joker. “We’ve already been cleared. Go ahead and get ready to disembark.”

Scott nodded and went to find Stiles and Ashley. They met with Anderson at the airlock just as the Normandy finished its docking procedures. Following Anderson, they exited the Normandy and headed straight to the office of Earth’s ambassador, Donnel Udina. They find him arguing loudly with the holograms of three aliens, the members of the Council.

“This is an outrage!” shouted Udina. “The Council would have acted if the geth had attacked a turian colony!”

“The turians do not found colonies on the borders of the Terminus Systems,” said the turian councilor.

“Humanity knew the risks when it decided to found the colony,” said the asari councilor.

“What about Deucalion?” asked Udina. “He was working with the geth. I demand action!”

“You don’t get to make demands of the council, ambassador,” cautioned the salarian councilor sternly.

“Citadel Security is looking into the matter,” added the asari councilor. “We will discuss the C-Sec findings during the hearing, not before.”

They abruptly terminated the call. Udina spun around angrily to face them.

“You’re finally here, Anderson,” he said curtly. “And I see you brought half your crew with you.”

“Just the ground team from Eden Prime,” defended Anderson. “In case you had any questions.”

“I have the mission reports, Captain,” said Udina dismissively. “I assume they’re accurate?”

“They are,” assured Anderson, trying to keep his cool against Udina. “I see you got us an audience with The Council.”

“They weren’t happy about it, but yes,” said Udina. “Deucalion is their top agent. They don’t take kindly to accusations against him.”

“It’s the truth,” interjected Scott. “He’s a danger to all human colonies if he’s with the geth.”

“You’ve done enough to jeapordize your Spectre status, Commander,” said Udina. “This mission was supposed to be your chance to show that you could get it done. Instead Nihlus was killed and the beacon was destroyed! The council will likely use that as grounds to keep you out of the program.”

“And that’s enough from you, Councilor,” interrupted Anderson. “That was Deucalion's fault and you know it.”

“Then we better hope C-Sec’s findings back up your claims,” said Udina. “Anderson, come with me. We have some things I want to go over before the meeting. McCall, meet us at the top of the Citadel Tower. The Council will be waiting for us there.”

Udina walked off without waiting for a reply. Anderson just sighed, shaking his head, and followed him out of the room. Stiles huffed and crossed his arm.

“See, this is why I don’t like politicians,” said Stiles.

“He means well, Stiles,” said Scott, though he felt the sting of Udina’s words.

“Don’t give me that BS, Commander,” said Stiles. “I know what he said bothered you, too.”

“Stiles is right, Commander,” agreed Ashley.

Scott smiled. He appreciated their support and their willingness to defend him.

“Thanks, guys,” said Scott. “But we should get going. Wouldn’t want to keep the Council waiting.”

* * *

 Scott and his crew made their way through the Presidium, the political hub of the Citadel located at the base ring of the station. The entire area was landscaped like a park with lush grass, bushes, and hedges spread throughout. Fountains and artificial ponds full of crystal clear water were sprinkled throughout the Presidium. Statues of important figures in galactic history dotted the landscape at aesthetically chosen locations. The actual buildings and offices of the Presidium blended in with the landscape so as not to detract from the beauty. In the distance, a lone tower loomed over the rest of the Presidium. That was the Citadel Tower and Scott’s destination.

They passed through five different security checkpoints on their way into the tower, all of which Stiles grumbled about. Scott couldn’t help but smile in bemusement. Stiles was definitely an interesting person and, if Scott was being honest, Stiles was cute when he was flustered and grumbling. Scott let the thought linger along with his smile for a moment before dispelling it. He had to get ready to face down the Council. Nervousness filled Scott. He knew he couldn’t mess this up. A comforting hand on his shoulder snapped him out of it.

“Hey, you’re going to do fine, Commander,” reassured Stiles. “You faced down an entire band of Batarian slavers by yourself and you took on the geth. You can handle some two-bit politicians.”

Scott nodded, his smile conveying his gratitude for Stiles’ words, and said, “Thanks, Stiles. You’re right. I’ll convince them.”

“Damn straight,” chimed in Ashley.

As they approached the elevator to the audience chamber, Scott noticed two turians arguing. They were both wearing C-Sec uniforms; however, one bore the markings and coloration of Executor, the head of C-Sec, while the other wore a standard officer’s uniform.

“Executor Pallin, if you just give me a little more time to do a more thorough investigation,” started the officer.

“Enough, Garrus,” interrupted Pallin. “The Council gave you a time limit and I’m not going to extend it. Present what you have to the Council.”

“But sit-”

“No buts, Garrus! This discussion is over.”

Pallin walked off before Garrus could say anything further. Garrus sighed as his shoulders sagged. Scott approached him.

“What was that about?” asked Scott.

“I was in charge of doing the investigation on Deucalion,” answered Garrus. “But the Council barely gave me any time to do it and the Executor won’t give me any time.”

“Sounds like they don’t want you to find anything,” said Stiles.

“That’s exactly what I think!” agreed Garrus. “The Executor likes to do things by the book too much and the Council doesn’t want their precious star Spectre’s name tarnished. This whole investigation is a farce. But where are my manners. I’m Garrus Vakarian. Pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m Commander Scott McCall,” said Scott, shaking Garrus’ hand. “And the pleasure’s mine.”

“Ah, you’re Commander McCall,” said Garrus, his expression dropping. “I’m sorry then.”

“Please, there’s no need to apologize,” said Scott. “Did you find anything?”

“No,” admitted Garrus. “Just a lot of leads, but nothing definitive or conclusive. It definitely won’t be enough for the Council.”

“Well, don’t give up,” encouraged Scott. “Keep looking. You might not have something now, but if you find something later, maybe they’ll listen to you.”

“Yeah, you might be right,” mused Garrus, his morale seeming to rise. “Thanks, McCall. I think I’ll do that. Good luck in there.”

“Thanks, Garrus,” said Scott. “Same to you.”

With a nod, Garrus made his exit. Scott, Stiles, and Ashley made their way to the elevator and ascended to the audience chamber where Udina, Anderson, and the Council were waiting for them.

Scott and the others stood on a platform in the middle of a spacious room. There was a podium at the end of it. The three members of the Council stood elevated before them at three separate podiums. People of all races filled the gallery area on the walls surrounding the room.

“The geth attack is of some concern,” said the asari councilor. “However, there is no reason to believe that Deucalion was involved.”

“Where is he now?” demanded Udina. “Why isn’t he here?”

As if on queue, a hologram of Deucalion appeared next to the councilors.

“Forgive me, Councilor Udina,” said Deucalion smoothly. “I’m away on an important mission, but I still make sure to appear when I am called. Especially when it is to defend myself.”

“Deucalion was kind enough to join us in spite of his mission,” said the turian councilor. “Any further problems, Councilor?”

Udina said nothing in response.

“I was nowhere near Eden Prime at the time of the attack,” said Deucalion. “Besides, Nihlus was a close personal friend of mine as well as a fellow Spectre. I would never kill him.”

“What about the witness from the docks?” proposed Udina. “He clearly saw Deucalion there and saw him shoot Nihlus!”

“Unreliable eyewitness testimony of an emotional and traumatized civilian is not valid evidence, Councilor,” rebuffed the salarian councilor.

“What about McCall’s visions?” suggested Anderson.

“Am I supposed to defend myself against dreams now?” laughed Deucalion. “How exactly am I supposed to do that? When did such a thing become valid evidence?”

“Deucalion is right, Captain,” said the turian councilor. “We can’t accept dreams and visions as evidence.”

The three councilors exchanged glances before nodding at each other.

“This council is in agreement that there is not sufficient evidence to suggest a connection between the attack on Eden Prime and Deucalion,” said the asari councilor. “As such, Deucalion will not be disbarred from the Spectres. It is our hope that humanity will think more carefully before making such accusations in the future. This hearing is over.”

As the Council and the crowd dispersed, Udina turned to face Scott and the others.

“I should have known they wouldn’t do anything,” fumed Udina. “They have it out for humanity.”

“Settle down, Councilor,” said Anderson. “This isn’t over.”

“Captain Anderson is right,” said Scott. “If we can find evidence against Deucalion, then we can show it to the Council and they’ll reverse their opinion.”

“We ran into the C-Sec officer in charge of the investigation,” added Stiles. “He said he had some leads he didn’t have time to follow up on.”

Udina seemed to be considering all of this. After a moment, he spoke up.

“Alright,” he said. “I have a contact in C-Sec, Harkin. He can probably help you out and get you in touch with this officer in charge of the investigation.”

“You should also talk to Barla Von,” added Anderson. “He’s a Volus who oversees galactic trade, commerce, and economy. Tell him I sent you and I think he’ll be able to give you some helpful information.”

“Sounds good,” said Scott. “We’ll look into both sources.”

“You should hurry, Commander,” said Udina. “We don’t want any leads to dry up.”

“Good luck, McCall,” said Anderson. “I know you can do this.”

Scott nodded before taking his leave, Stiles and Ashley right behind him.

 


	4. The Krogan, The Turian, and The Quarian

Scott and his team made their way to the financial district of the presidium. At the center of it, the found a volus, an incredibly short and stout species that always wore a fully encased environment suit. Scott approached him.

“Are you Barla Von?” asked Scott.

“That depends,” answered the volus. “Who’s asking?”

“I’m Commander Scott McCall. Captain Anderson said you could help me.”

“Ah, you’re the Commander. Of course. Yes, I am Barla Von and I was expecting you.”

Barla Von looked from side to side, scanning the area.

“Let’s step into my office,” he said in a hushed tone to Scott.

They followed Barla Von into his office. As the door slid shut behind them, the electronic lock clicked into place as the usual green hologram interface turned red, indicating an encrypted lock. Scott was concerned, but didn’t allow his face to betray him.

“Apologies for the security,” said Barla Von. “But this is sensitive information.”

“So you do have something” interjected Stiles. “Spill it.”

Barla Von seemed to glare at Stiles from behind the mask of his suit.

“I’m an agent for the shadow broker,” explained Barla Von. “That sort of thing can’t be public knowledge, especially for someone in my position.”

“Who’s the shadow broker?” asked Ashley.

“He’s an information broker,” answered Scott, somewhat disdainfully. “The very best. He’s known throughout the galaxy for providing information to anyone for the right price. He and his agents always seem to know every secret in the galaxy.”

“Indeed,” agreed Barla Von. “But. just this once, I’m willing to give you the information you want for free.”

“And why would you do that?” pressed Stiles suspiciously.

“Because it benefits me and the shadow broker to do so,” said Barla Von.

Scott took notice of Stiles cocking a suspicious eyebrow at the volus. He understood Stiles’ skepticism, but now was not the time. They needed information and they needed it fast.

“Alright, what can you tell us?” asked Scott, not reacting when Stiles shot him a brief questioning look.

“Deucalion bribed one of the shadow broker’s agents to switch allegiance to him,” explained Barla Von. “Obviously, the shadow broker is not happy with either of them. However, it’s easier for him to handle his rogue agent, Fist.”

“Fist?” scoffed Stiles. “What kind of a name is that?”

“I don't know, Earth-clan, why don't you ask him yourself?" fired back Barla Von, clearly irritated with Stiles' pestering.

"It's probably just a nickname," said Scott quickly. "I guess he thought it would sound threatening."

"Either way," continued Barla Von. "The shadow broker has hired a krogan bounty hunter to take care of Fist. You'll find fist, along with the other man you seek, in Chora's Den, a seedy bar down in the wards."

Barla Von tapped a few buttons on his console and looked at the information it brought up.

"It seems the krogan has been brought in by C-Sec," added Barla Von. "You might want to check there first before the situation... Escalates."

"Right," nodded Scott. "Thank you for the information."

"My pleasure, Commander," said Barla Von. "I get the feeling this won't be our last encounter."

Barla Von tapped another button on his console and he hologram over the door switched from red to green as the door unlocked itself. Without another word, Scott and his team headed to C-Sec headquarters.

* * *

When they arrived, they found a group of officers arguing with a large krogan.

"Do you know why we brought you in?" asked one of the officers.

"Yeah. Because you're a bunch of pyjacks with sticks up your asses," replied the korgan.

The officer sighed and said, "You can't keep making threats against someone's life. We have a duty to protect everyone on the Citadel. If you keep this up, we'll have to detain you."

The krogan laughed and said, "I'd like to see you try. But don't worry. Next time, I'll just kill Fist."

The officers, clearly exasperated, just shook their heads and walked away, leaving the krogan to his own devices. The krogan noticed Scott and made his way to him.

"I've heard a bit about you," said the korgan. "Commander McCall, right?"

"That's me," acknowledged Scott. "Sorry, but I don't know who you are. Outside of a krogan bounty hunter, but I figure you have a name."

"Derek Hale!" laughed the krogan as he extended a hand to Scott.

Scott shook his hand and said, "Nice to meet you. I hear you're after Fist."

"Was it that obvious?" smirked Derek.

"You definitely weren't subtle," chimed in Stiles.

"Subtle's not really my style," said Derek. "I'm pretty straightforward."

"Straightforward is good," said Scott. "Get the job done and get out."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Derek. "You get it, McCall! I like you."

"Care to join us?" offered Scott. "Maybe we can help each other out."

"I think so, too," agreed Derek. "Oh, you might be interested to know there's some turian going after Fist, too. He's a C-Sec officer from what I heard. Guess not all of 'em have sticks up their asses."

Derek let out a short chuckle at his own remark. Scott was intrigued by what Derek had said though. That sounded like the man they were after.

"We were actually looking for someone like that," said Scott.

"Oh? Last I heard, he was headed to a clinic in the medical bay. Following up some kind of lead," said Derek. "We should get moving though. This place rubs me the wrong way."

Scott saw Stiles was about to say something, so he quickly jabbed him with his elbow. Scott pretended to ignore the glare Stiles shot him as Ashley stifled a laugh. With Derek on their team, they headed for the medical bay of the Citadel.

* * *

When they entered the clinic, Scott and his team found five thugs holding a female doctor at gunpoint. Scott noticed Garrus, the turian he had met before the meeting with the council, hiding in the shadows of a corner, waiting to strike. Scott motioned for his team to silently draw their weapons as they slowly advanced.

"Did you tell the turian about the quarian?" demanded one of the thugs.

"No! I haven't told him anything!" insisted the doctor. "I swear!"

"Well, I certainly hope you're not lying," said the thug, twisting the barrel of the gun against the doctor's temple. "That would be... Most unfortunate."

One of the other thugs turned around and noticed Scott's team.

"Hey! We got company!" shouted the other thug.

The rest of the thugs whirled around, drawing their weapons. Scott noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over just in time to see Garrus line up and take a shot, landing a skillful headshot on one of the thugs. Scott and his team dover for cover as a firefight broke out.

Derek opened fire immediately with his shotgun. Ashley provided covering fire with her assault rifle. They took out one of the thugs handily. Scott looked at Stiles who met his gaze with a knowing smile. They hadn't been working together long, but there was a certain level of unspoken communication that Scott had with Stiles that he didn't have with anyone else. Scott loved it.

Scott popped up from his cover, mass effect fields already forming, and launched a singularity at the remaining thugs. The vortex that formed pulled the thugs into it, lifting them helplessly off the ground. Stiles didn't hesitate. He followed Scott's attack with expert timing, launching a reave mass effect field of his own at the enemies. When Stiles' attack come into contact with Scott's, they detonated, creating a massive biotic explosion that sent the thugs flying. They landed limply against the walls of the clinic.

Stiles ran up to Scott and gave him a high five as everyone came out from cover.

"Hell yeah, Commander!" exclaimed Stiles. "That was awesome!"

"We make a great team, Stiles," said Scott. "Your biotics are great."

"Thanks, McCall. I appreciate it. But, really, without our combined effort, my biotics were nothing."

"And that's why we work together. But you're still strong on your own."

"If you two lovebirds are done," interrupted Derek. "I think the good doctor and our turian friend have some information for us."

"Oh, uh, yeah!" said Scott quickly, hoping no one noticed the brief blush that spread through his cheeks. "Are you alright, Doctor?"

"Yes, I think so," replied the doctor. "You must be Commander McCall. I am Doctor Michel. I run the clinic here."

"Why were those thugs after you?" asked Scott. "You don't seem like the type to get involved with them."

"I'm not," agreed Dr. Michel. "Fist sent them. I treated a quarian for an infection from a breach in her body suit. As you know, the quarians live entirely in their suits. Living solely on their ships for their entire lives has left them with next to no immune system. Any breach can be life threatening."

"Why would Fist be interested in a quarian?" asked Scott.

"She apparently had information for the shadow broker and Fist wanted her presence kept under wraps," replied. Dr. Michel

"Apparently so much that he wanted to send his goons after you," mused Garrus.

"So it would seem," sighed Dr. Michel.

"That's not okay," said Scott. "I think we need to have a talk with Fist."

"I'm going to do more than just talk to him," said Derek.

"I've been trying to take Fist down for years," said Garrus. "Let me come with you."

Scott nodded and said, "Sure. The more help we have the better. I get the feeling Fist is going to be expecting someone to come for him."

Scott shot a glance at Derek who just shrugged and said, "What? So I made a few threats against him."

"This isn't going to be easy, it it?" asked Stiles.

"Doubtful," concurred Scott. "But is it ever?"

"I guess not," said Stiles, a grin crossing his face.

"We should get going," said Garrus.

"Good luck, Commander," said Dr. Michel. "Please be careful."

Scott smiled and gave her a nod before leading his squad to Chora's Den.

* * *

As they approached the bar, Scott realized something was wrong.

"It's quiet," observed Scott. "We should hear music and chatter by now."

"You're right," said Garrus. "Chora's Den may be seedy, but it's also popular. And loud. Something's not right."

"Guess he really was expecting us," grinned Derek.

"Everyone, get ready," ordered Scott. "We're probably walking into an ambush."

Everyone readied their weapons as they crept quietly towards the entrance to Chora's Den. When Scott reached the corner of the hallway leading to the entrance, he flattened himself against the wall and peeked his head around the corner. Tables had been turned into makeshift ,barricades, blocking the entrance to the bar. Scott could see thugs moving around behind them. It looked like Fist had amassed all of his forces here.

"Alright, everyone," began Scott, quietly. "We're going to storm them. Be careful. Take them out as quickly as you can. Remember, our priority is getting to Fist."

"Got it,  Commander," said Stiles. "Let's rock 'em."

Scott smiled at Stiles' remark and motioned for everyone to take their positions. Scott felt his pulse rise, the adrenaline surging through him, readying him to fight. He took a deep breath, preparing himself. A moment later, he made another motion and his team opened fire on the barricades.

Their stealth attack succeeded. Fist's goons were caught off guard and Scott and his team easily felled them. Their attack had surely alerted the rest of Fist's men, so their advantage was short lived. Scott and Stiles took point together, charging forward and sliding over the barricade. The others followed behind them.

As Scott rounded the next corner, entering the bar itself, he was greeted by gunfire. Scott dove and rolled to a nearby overturned table for cover. He could have sworn he heard a bullet hit him, but he felt nothing. When he came out of his roll, Scott realized he wa surrounded in a translucent purple barrier. He looked over to Stiles just in time to see the mass effect field fade from around his body. He'd created a barrier to cover Scott. Scott smiled. It was good to know Stiles always had his back.

The rest of Scott's team moved into better positions. Derek had no issue providing covering fire while Garrus found a good sniper spot and Ashley moved to a location with a better line of sight, readying her assault rifle. While the others concentrated their fire power, Scott and Stiles focused on timing their biotic attacks. It wasn't perfect yet and they mistimed a few of their attacks, but Scott could tell what Stiles was thinking and planning and he knew Stiles could do the same for him. It would only get better as they worked together more and Scott definitely planned on that.

They made their way down the next hall to the private back room, Fist's office. Scott peaked around the corner and saw only two guards remaining. Scott couldn't help but notice that they looked terrified. They seemed younger than the others they had been fighting. Scott stepped around the corner.

"Scott!" hissed Stiles. "What're you doing?"

"Just trust me," Scott whispered back.

Scott approached the two young men as they shakily held their guns at him.

"S-stop right there!" shouted one of them. "I'll shoot!"

"Do you think that's wise?" asked Scott calmly. "We just took out an entire room of your buddies."

"I... I... Uh," stammered the young man.

"Look, I don't want to hurt or kill anyone I don't have to," said Scott. "You're both young. You can do better than this, okay? So, why don't you just get out of here?"

"He's right," said the other young man. "This isn't worth it. We never really wanted to do this anyway. Let's just go."

"Yeah. Let's go," agreed the young man, dropping his gun. "And, uh, thanks."

"Don't mention it," said Scott, smiling at them. "Now get going!"

They nodded and high-tailed it out of the room. The rest of the squad joined Scott now that the room was clear.

"Huh," mused Derek. "Would've just killed them if I were you."

"They were young and misguided, but still..." said Garrus, sounding like he agreed with Derek to some extent.

"That's our Commander," said Stiles, smiling. "He always tries to save who he can. He sees the good in people."

"Either way, they're gone," said Derek. "Now let's take care of Fist."

When they entered Fist's office, Fist stepped out from behind his desk with his hands in the air.

"Please!" pleaded Fist, rather pathetically. "Don't kill me!"

"Sorry," said Derek, cocking his shotgun. "I have a job to do."

Scott had never seen someone's eyes get so wide or full of fear as Fist's did at Derek's words. Scott placed a firm hand on Derek's shotgun, forcing him to lower it.

"Hold on, Derek," said Scott. "Maybe he has some information for us."

"Yes! Anything you want! What do you want to know?" said Fist hastily.

"Tell us about the quarian," said Scott.

"Sure! She came to the Citadel with information about what happened on Eden Prime," explained Fist. "She wanted to sell it to the shadow broker, but she said she'd only meet with the shadow broker himself."

"Impossible," rebuffed Derek. "No one ever meets with the shadow broker directly. Only with his agents."

"Right, right," said Fist. "But I needed the information she had. Deucalion wanted it. So I set up a 'meeting' the the shadow broker for her."

"You set her up!" rebuked Scott.

"Yeah, but if you hurry, you can stop the hit," said Fist. "I can tell you where she'll be and then you can save her. But you have to let me go."

Derek walked up to Fist, leaned in close, and headbutted him. Fist fell backward, dazed.

"I don't think you're in a position to negotiate," growled Derek.

"Better tell us," said Stiles. "I wouldn't test a krogan's patience."

"If you tell us where she is so we can save her, we won't hurt you," said Scott calmly.

Derek snorted and Scott took notice of how he didn't seem to like this, but he did back away from Fist. For now.

"She's meeting the 'shadow broker' in this back alley," said Fist, tapping a button on his omnitool to transmit the coordinates to Scott's omnitool. "She is actually meeting with an assassin while the others lie in wait. They'll be meeting any minute now, so you should go."

"We need to hurry. Let's go," said Scott.

Everyone turned to leave except Derek. He turned his shotgun on Fist, putting the barrel against his head. Scott was next to Derek in a second.

"Derek, we said we'd let him go," said Scott firmly.

"Sorry, McCall," said Derek. "I was hired to do a job. I'm going to finish it."

Scott grabbed the barrel of Derek's shotgun and forced it down to face the floor.

"We let him live, Derek," said Scott. "He's defenseless and not worth it. We've already destroyed everything he built for himself here."

Scott glanced back at Fist to see him sniveling and cowering on the floor.

"Is this the kind of person you want to kill? The kind of fight you're looking for?" asked Scott. "You're better than that, Derek."

Derek stared unwaveringly at Scott for a few moments before holstering his shotgun.

"Alright, McCall," conceded Derek. "But if the shadow broker gets mad, I'm holding you responsible."

"I can accept that," smiled Scott.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we really should hurry," interjected Stiles. "We've barely got a few minutes to find the quarian girl and save her."

"Better get going then," said Derek as he slammed his fist into Fist's face, knocking him out instantly.

They hurried to the location that Fist had specified.

* * *

Scott and his squad arrived at the scene to find the quarian girl already speaking with the assassin. Scott noticed other assassins hiding in the surrounding area. Scott and his team started to move to better locations to intercept the assassins.

"Where's the shadow broker?" demanded the quarian. "I told Fist I wouldn't give this information to anyone but the shadow broker himself."

"Don't worry," said the assassin. "He'll be here soon."

Scott couldn't see the quarian's face because of her suit, but he could tell that she was nervous and that she knew something was wrong.

"You know what?" said the quarian. "Nevermind. The deal's off."

She turned to leave and Scott noticed her pull something from a pouch in her suit. She was discreet. Scott had almost missed it.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," said the mercenary as he raised his pistol at the girl.

The quarian spun around and confirmed what she expected to be true. Scott heard her shout something that he assumed was a quarian swear or insult before she tossed the item that she'd removed from her suit at the assassin. It was a grenade. The explosion sent the assassin flying backwards and disoriented the others while the smoke provided a nice cover.

"Go!" shouted Scott.

Scott and his team quickly moved in, using the smoke screen and explosion to their advantage. Scott quickly found the quarian and pulled her further back to safety while the rest of his squad finished off the assassin's. Once they were safe, the girl spoke up.

"Thank you for your help," she said. "I didn't think anyone would help someone like me."

"Why wouldn't they?" asked Scott, genuinely confused that she thought no one would help her.

"I'm a quarian," explained the girl. "We're not exactly well regarded by the rest of the galaxy and I've had nothing but trouble since I arrived at the Citadel.”

Scott frowned. He didn’t know this girl, but she seemed like a good person. Even if she wasn’t, no one deserved to harassed because of their race. Scott wouldn’t stand for that.

“I’m sorry,” said Scott. “I know you have no reason to trust us, but-”

“No,” interrupted Kira. “You saved my life. I should have known Fist set me up. And, honestly, you’re the first person to show me any sort of kindness since I got here. Thank you.”

Scott beamed at her and said, “No problem. I’m glad we got here in time. Could you tell me your name?”

“Of course. Where are my manners?” said the quarian. “I am Kira’Zorah nar Yukimura. But you can just call me Kira.”

“Pleased to meet you, Kira. I’m Commander Scott McCall,” introduced Scott. “And this is Stiles, Ashley, Derek, and Garrus.”

Each of them nodded as Scott said their names and gestured towards them.

“We heard you might have some interesting info about what happened on Eden Prime,” said Scott. “That could really help us.”

“Ah, yes!” said Kira, pulling something else from a pouch in her suit. “I came across an active geth memory core.”

“Is that even possible?” asked Stiles skeptically. “I thought geth destroyed their memory cores when they died.”

“Normally that’s true,” agreed Kira. “I got really lucky and knew where to look while scavenging. It’s very rare to find a working one.”

“McCall, maybe we should continue this in your councilor’s office?” suggested Garrus. “You know. Away from the dead assassins, explosions, and chance of others coming for us.”

“Good point,” acknowledged Scott. “Let’s go. I hope you don’t mind, Kira?”

Kira shook her head and said, “Not at all. I’m definitely ready to get out of here.”

The group headed for Councilor Udina’s office as swiftly as they could.

 


	5. Citadel: Expose Deucalion

Councilor Udina stormed towards Scott and his team as soon as they entered his office. His face was contorted in a mix of frustration and rage.

“You aren’t making my life easy, McCall!” shouted Udina. “Firefights in the wards! An all out assault on Chora’s Den! Do you know how many people-”

Udina stopped for a moment when he noticed Kira.

“And who, pray tell, is this?”demanded Udina, gesturing at Kira.

“She’s here to help us,” said Scott defensively. “She has information about Deucalion.”

“Oh? It’s unusual for a quarian to leave the flotilla,”said Udina, suddenly interested in Kira. “What information do you have for us?”

“My name is Kira’Zorah nar Yukimura. Thanks for asking,” replied Kira bluntly. “I’m on my pilgrimage, a time where quarians entering adulthood leave the flotilla to find something to bring back that helps or contributes to the flotilla in some way.”

Udina looked disgruntled by Kira’s calling him out on his rudeness. Scott merely cocked an eyebrow and shrugged at Udina because he agreed with Kira.

“I see,” said Udina. “Well, Kira, we would be very appreciative if you could share your information with us.”

“I heard about the geth attack on Eden Prime, so I was curious,” began Kira. “After all, my people created the geth and they are so rarely seen outside of the homeworld. When I was there, I found an active geth memory core. Apparently, the geth’s auto delete protocol didn’t work. I found an interesting audio file on it.”

Kira tapped a few buttons on her omnitool. A small hologram screen appeared with sound waves on it. The audio began to play.

“Eden Prime was a major victory,” said the voice. “It brings us one step closer to finding the conduit.”

“That’s Deucalion!” exclaimed Anderson.

“What about the conduit he mentioned?” asked Scott. “He said Eden Prime brought him closer to it.”

“It might have something to do with the beacon,” suggested Stiles. “Maybe the conduit is some kind of prothean weapon?”

“That’s possible,” agreed Anderson.

“There’s more,” interrupted Kira. “Deucalion wasn’t working alone.”

She tapped another button on her omnitool and the file continued to play.

“And one step closer to the return of the reapers,” said a female voice.

“I don’t recognize that voice,” said Udina.

“Neither do I,” said Anderson.

“Reapers?” asked Scott. Something was scratching at the back of his mind. It seemed familiar, but he just couldn’t place it. Maybe it had been part of the beacon’s message. “I feel like I’ve heard that before.”

“According to the memory core, the reapers were a hyper advanced machine race that existed 50,000 years ago,” chimed in Kira. “The reapers hunted the protheans to total extinction and then vanished!”

“That sounds a farfetched,” dismissed Udina.

“No, I think she’s right,” said Scott. “The vision I had on Eden Prime. It makes sense now. I saw the protheans being wiped out by the reapers!”

“That does fit with how you described your vision earlier,” concurred Stiles.

“The geth seem to revere the reapers as gods, the pinnacle of synthetic life,” added Kira. “And they believe Deucalion knows how to bring them back.”

“The Council is going to love this,” said Udina sarcastically, shaking his head.

“We still have to try and warn them,” said Scott. “Even if they don't believe us.”

“Regardless of if they believe us about the reapers or not, those files prove Deucalion is a traitor,” said Anderson.

“Anderson is right,” agreed Udina. “We must present this to the Council immediately.”

“What about the quarian?” asked Ashley.

“My name is Kira!” said Kira, her voice full of frustration. “I’d like to come with you and help you stop Deucalion and the geth.”

“What about your pilgrimage?” asked Scott.

“Our pilgrimage is supposed to prove that we are willing to give of ourselves for the greater good,” said Kira. “How would it look if I turned my back on this? My pilgrimage can wait.”

Scott smiled radiantly at her and said, “We’d love to have you join us.”

“Thank you, Commander,” said Kira. “I promise I won’t let you down.”

“If you’re done,” interrupted Udina. “We should meet with the Council.”

Scott nodded and said, “Of course. Let’s go.”

* * *

When Scott and his squad arrived, Udina was already playing the audio for the Council.

“You wanted proof? Well, there it is!” said Udina.

“This proof is irrefutable, councilor,” agree the turian ambassador. “Deucalion will be striped of his Spectre status and every effort will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes.”

“I recognize the other voice in the recording,” said the asari councilor, her face a mix of bewilderment and concern. “It’s Matriarch Victoria.”

“Who’s she?” asked Scott.

“As you know, asari live to be centuries old, often approaching a millennia by the end of of their lives. Matriarchs are powerful asari who have entered the final stage of their lives. They serve as guides, advisors, and mentors to my people,” explained the asari councilor. “Matriarch Victoria is a powerful biotic with many followers. She will be an incredible ally for Deucalion and a formidable foe for you.”

“I’m more interested in the reapers,” interjected the salarian councilor. “What do you know about them?”

“Only what was on the geth memory core,” answered Anderson. “They’re an ancient machine race that wiped out the protheans.”

“The geth revere the reapers as gods and view Deucalion as the prophet for their return,” added Scott.

“We think the conduit is the key to bringing the reapers back,” continued Anderson. “And Deucalion is searching for it. It’s why he attacked Eden Prime.”

“Do we know what this conduit is?” asked the salarian councilor.

“Not yet,” answered Scott. “But Deucalion thinks it’s the way to bring back the reapers. That’s more than enough reason to be concerned.”

“Listen to yourselves!” said the turian councilor. “You’re saying that Deucalion wants  to bring back the machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy? Impossible! It has to be. Where did the reapers go? Why did they vanish? Why have we found no trace of their existence? If they were real, we would have found something by now.”

“You didn’t believe me when I told you about Deucalion. Don’t make the same mistake twice,” cautioned Scott.

“This is different,” said the asari councilor dismissively. “Your proved Deucalion’s guilt and that he is using the geth to look for the conduit. We don’t know why.”

“The reapers are clearly just a myth, Commander,” said the salarian councilor. “It’s a lie to cover his true intentions. A legend he is using to bend the geth to his will.”

“I saw what happened to the protheans!” protested Scott. “If Deucalion succeeds and brings them back, then it will happen again.”

“Deucalion is a rogue agent on the run for his life,” dismissed the turian councilor. “He no longer as the rights or resources of a Spectre since we stripped him of that.”

“That is not good enough!” shouted Udina. “You know he’s hiding somewhere in the traverse! Send your fleet in!”

“A fleet cannot track down one man,” said the salarian councilor, shaking his head.

“A fleet could lock down the sector and prevent the geth from attacking our colonies!” pressed Udina.

“Or it could start a war with the terminus systems,” countered the turian councilor. “We won’t be dragged into a war over a few dozen human colonies.”

“So you’ll do nothing then?” snapped Scott. “Every time humanity asks for help or assistance you refuse to help. Every time. Without fail.”

“McCall is right!” said Udina. “I am tired of this council and its anti-human bullshit!”

“Ambassador,” said the asari councilor calmly raising a hand to silence him. “There is another solution. One that will stop Deucalion and doesn’t require fleets or armies.”

“No! It’s too soon. Humanity is not ready for the responsibility and power of joining the Spectres!” argued the turian councilor.

“If you do this, you don’t have to send a fleet. The ambassador gets his human Spectre. Everybody wins,” said Scott calmly. “It’s the best solution for everyone to get what they want.”

The turian councilor’s face contorted in a way Scott didn’t think was possible for a turian. When he noticed the expectant stares of his fellow councilors, he appeared to begrudgingly give in.

“Then it is decided,” the asari councilor said with finality. “Commander McCall, please step forward.”

Scott walked to the edge of the platform to stand directly before the Council as the audience watching the proceedings began to stir and murmur. His heart raced as adrenaline surged within him. He felt a lot of things at the moment, mainly excitement, though it was tempered by the responsibility he knew would come with it. He eagerly awaited the Council’s words.

“It is the decision of this council that you be granted all rights and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel,” said the asari councilor.

“Spectres are not trained. They are chosen,” said the salarian councilor. “Forged in the fires of service and battle. Those whose actions elevate them to a rank above the rest.”

“The Spectres are an ideal, a symbol,” continued the asari councilor. “The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will.”

“Spectres bear a great burden,” added the turian councilor. “They are protectors of galactic peace, our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold.”

“You are the first human Spectre, Commander,” said the asari councilor. “This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species.”

“I am honored, Councilor,” said Scott, bowing his head slightly to the Council.

“We’re sending you into the traverse after Deucalion,” said the salarian councilor. “He is a fugitive of the law, so you are authorized to use any means necessary to bring him in.”

“I’ll find him,” said Scott confidently.

“We have every confidence that you will,” said the asari councilor. “This meeting of the Council is now adjourned.”

As the Council and crowd cleared, Anderson approached Scott and shook his hand.

“Congratulations, Commander!” said Anderson. “You earned this.”

“Yes, but there’s a lot of work to do,” said Udina. “You’ll need a ship, a crew, equipment. Come with me, Anderson. I’ll need you help setting all this up.”

Anderson and Udina walked off to take care of everything Scott would need. Scott was caught off guard by an arm being thrown around his shoulder with enough force to nearly knock him over. It was Stiles.

“Hell yeah! You’re a Spectre now, Scott!” said Stiles, a huge grin on his face. “That’s awesome! Congrats!”

“Thanks, Stiles,” said Scott. “I don’t think it’s fully set in yet.”

“Yeah, it’s a lot to take in,” nodded Stiles. “But if anyone deserved this it’s you.”

“Now all we have to do is find Deucalion,” said Scott. “Easier said than done.”

“Hey, we’ll find him, Commander,” reassured Stiles. “You’ve got this. And you’ve got me.”

“And me,” interjected Kira.

Scott couldn’t see her face under her suit’s mask, but he could tell she was grinning.

“Count me in,” said Derek. “There’s some crazy stuff going on in the galaxy and you’re at the center of it, Scott. I want a piece of that.”

“I’d be happy to have you, Derek,” said Scott. “We’ll need all the help we can get.”

“If you’re taking on new crew members, I definitely want in,” said Garrus.

“You, too, Garrus?” asked Scott. “What about C-Sec?”

“Honestly, I’ve always hated working there,” admitted Garrus. “Too many rules and regulations and political BS. But working with a Spectre? Someone who can work with his own rules? That’s something I can really get behind. Besides, like Derek said, there’s something big going on and I want in on it.”

Scott smiled. He couldn’t believe all these people were willing to follow him. It filled him with confidence. He had a good feeling about these people. They’d be good friends and allies to him, he was sure of it.

“You’re definitely welcome on my crew, Garrus,” said Scott.

“Don’t forget about me,” said Ashley. “I’m with you, too, Commander.”

“You all just had to go and steal my thunder didn’t you,” sighed Stiles, frowning.

Scott threw his arm around Stiles this time and said, “Cheer up, Stiles. While I’m sure the two of us could get it done, the more the merrier. No reason to turn away people who’re willing to help.”

Stiles smirked, Scott’s words appeasing him.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Stiles. “You’re right.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll get plenty of chances to work together,” assured Scott.

“I- Uh- wha?” stuttered Stiles, blush consuming his face.

Scott just laughed as he took off after Udina and Anderson, leaving Stiles a stuttering, blushing mess. The others followed after Scott, shaking their heads.

“Someone should really teach them about subtlety,” said Kira as she passed by with the others.

Stiles turned a deeper shade of red in response. Scott could still see it as he moved away from him. After another few seconds, Stiles regained his composure enough to run after Scott and the others. Scott was glad he hadn’t embarrassed Stiles too much.

* * *

Scott had received a message from Udina to meet him by the Normandy’s docks, so he headed there. Anderson and Udina were waiting for him outside of the Normandy’s airlock.

“Ah, McCall,” said Udina. “I have good news for you. Captain Anderson is stepping down as CO of the Normandy. She’s all yours now.”

“She’s quick and quiet and you know the crew,” added Anderson. “Perfect ship for a Spectre, Commander. Treat her well.”

“I will, sir,” said Scott. “But I want the truth. Why are you really stepping down?”

“A Spectre needs a ship and she’s one of the best,” replied Anderson. “Spectres answer only to the Council, so she’s perfect for you. Besides, it’s time I step down anyway.”

Scott gave Anderson a serious stare. He knew that wasn’t the whole story.

“Captain Anderson, I greatly respect you as a captain and as person,” said Scott. “Please show me you feel the same by telling me the truth. Don’t lie to me.”

Anderson sighed and Udina shot him a sideways glance.

“Alright,” conceded Anderson. “Twenty years ago, I was in your shoes. I was up to be a Spectre. Deucalion went on the mission with me and made sure I failed. He wanted the Council to reject me. Even so, I still messed up. On my own. You’ve succeeded and if I can help you by giving you the best tools available, I’ll do it. Succeed where I failed, McCall. Show the galaxy what you and humanity are capable of.”

“I won’t let you down, sir,” said Scott.

“If that’s all settled, I have information for you, Commander,” said Udina. “We have sightings of geth on Noveria and at our colony on Feros just before it went silent.”

“Alright, those are good places to start,” acknowledged Scott.

“We have one more piece of information,” continued Udina. “Matriarch Victoria has a daughter. We’re not sure if she’s involved, but she’s a scientist who specializes in protheans. Her name is Allison. Doctor Allison Argent. It might be a good idea to track her down and see what she knows.”

“We have reports that she was exploring some prothean ruins in the Artemis Tau cluster,” added Anderson.

“Thank you,” said Scott. “I agree. It’d be a good idea to find and talk to her.”

“You should get underway soon,” said Anderson. “The crew is waiting.”

“Agreed,” said Udina. “Good luck, Commander. We’re counting on you.”

Udina and Anderson left the dock together. Scott boarded the Normandy with his new crew and made his way to the bridge. Joker was waiting for him there.

“I can’t believe they made Captain Anderson step down like that,” said Joker. “Decorated career of service and this is what he gets.”

“I know,” agreed Scott, feeling guiltier than he already did about this. “It should be him commanding the Normandy, not me.”

“Hey, Commander, there’s nothing you could have done. It’s not your fault,” said Joker. “Me and the rest of the crew are proud and stoked that you’re a Spectre now. And believe me, me and the rest of the crew are behind you one hundred percent. We’ve got your back, Commander.”

“Thanks, Joker,” said Scott, feeling relief at Joker’s words. “That means a lot.”

Joker just nodded at Scott and said, “Intercom’s open. If there’s anything you wanna say to the crew, now’s the time.”  
Scott thought about what to say. He’d lead squads and groups of people before, but he’d never commanded his own ship. He knew the crew believed in him and trusted him, but he still felt the weight of that responsibility and that of his new position and mission. It was a bit daunting, but Scott knew he could do it. His crew, his friends, believed in him. That made it a bit easier to bear.

“This is Commander McCall,” began Scott. “We have our orders. Find Deucalion before he finds the conduit. I won’t lie. This mission isn’t going to be easy and it’s almost certainly going to be dangerous. For a long time, the rest of the galaxy hasn’t thought much of humanity. It’s time to change that. With this mission, we’ll show them what we’re capable of and what we can contribute to the galaxy. Deucalion knows we’re coming. He may even be counting on it. But we have to go anyway. And we’ll be ready for him and his allies. Everyone, every race in Council space, is counting on us. Deucalion is a threat to the entire galaxy and he has to be stopped. I know we can do this. We will stop Deucalion. McCall out.”

“Well said, Commander,” said Joker, a smile on his face. “The captain would’ve been proud.”

“The captain gave up everything so I could have this chance,” said Scott. “We can’t fail.”

“Yes, sir!” replied Joker.

Scott strode from the bridge to the CIC and took his place at the podium of the galaxy map. He took a moment to take it all in. The Normandy was his ship now. He was in command with the entire galaxy at his fingertips. Stiles walked up next to him and nodded. Garrus and Derek appeared on his other side. Kira was already in engineering, tweaking the drive core and the rest of the Normandy's systems to improve efficiency and performance. Yeah, Scott was ready. He could do this. A confident smile spread across his face as he manipulated the galaxy map.

“Joker, lay in a course for Artemis Tau cluster,” ordered Scott. “We’re going to find Doctor Allison Argent.”

“Aye, aye, Commander!” replied Joker over the intercom.

Scott felt the Normandy’s engine hum to life as Joker brought the ship out of dock and maneuvered her towards the mass relay. He felt the thrill of setting off on his first mission not only as the captain of his own ship, but as a Spectre. A few moments later, Joker engaged the mass relay and they were off.

 


End file.
